


Delivery

by zinpan38



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Magnus, First Meeting, Good bro Isabelle, M/M, Smitten Alec, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinpan38/pseuds/zinpan38
Summary: Another fic of the first meeting of Magnus and Alec:-|(Ijustlikewritingtheirfirstmeetingit'scute) :-|





	

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine:-|  
> (Ididn'tcheck)  
> I kinda wrote this in a rush so there will be mistakes made! :-|

"Magnus have you loaded all of the deliveries to the van?"

"Yup, done that! I'm gonna go now, see you later!" Magnus yelled back while getting into the driver seat. 

"Right. Drive safe!" Luke nodded with a smile and get back to sorting out the deliveries after waving at Magnus.

"Okay... " Magnus mutters under his breath and settles into his seat to get comfortable. He picked up the clipboard and look through the list addresses on it. After a few minutes of sorting out and rearranging the addresses from the closes to the furthest, he threw the clipboard down on the dash board and sighed out deeply. "It's gonna be a long day... " Magnus said to himself. He quickly stepped on the accelerator and drive in to the main road after taking a quick glance at his watch to go about his day, thinking that today will be like any other day. Little did he know that his (fruitless love) life will change remarkably. 

Magnus works at a famous delivery company called The G&F delivery with Luke, as his employer, an old time friend for at least more than a decade who has helped and supported him through difficult time. Luke's wife, Jocelyn has also helped him in many ways just like Luke. Of course not to forget, his dear Biscuit, Clary. Magnus has been taking care of her since she was little. They are 9 years apart and Clary is just like his little sister, they are always looking out for each other. They are the best family he can have. Anyways, enough with the background story, time to get back to the main topic. 

Magnus has been _itching_ to go to the newly opened night club near his workplace called Pandemonium. The club has received tonnes of great reviews, even some celebrities were spotted at the club. So that's why Magnus wanted to go to the club and see what's the fuss about while at the same time get some comfort for the night...you know a warm body and no, Magnus is not lonely. He's 28 for god sake, he's getting _old_. He just need some release for his frustration. 'Whatever, I still have places to deliver. After work I will go to Pandemonium and try it out.' With that thought, Magnus is able to go through the day a little better.

* 

"Alec! I'm going out for a bit. So... can you help me sign a parcel that will be delivered here around... late noon around...4.15 or earlier. Just this once. Please?" Isabelle asked with puppy eyes. 

"You have been online shopping again? How many times has it been this past month? Like what, three times?" Alec asked incredulously, eyebrows furrowing together. 

"Actually it's five-" Alec opened his mouth to comment but was immediately interrupted by Isabelle as she hold her hand up in front of his face to stop him from talking and continued. "And it will be my last purchase for the month till Christmas. Also it's the first time I ask you to help so please help me Alec, pretty please? " Isabelle clasped both her hands together, lips pouting and immitate the most kicked puppy's expression. 

Alec rolled his eyes, knowing that he's fighting a losing battle- battle against Isabelle's puppy's face. He heave out a surrendering sigh and smiles fondly at his sister. 

"Alright, but only this time. Next time you are getting Max or or Jace to do that for you." Alec can't help but let his smile widen when he saw Isabelle's face turns bright with glee, a smile so sweet that any guys or girls who've seen it could have faint on the spot (lol drama much). 

"Besides, the delivery boy's pretty cute too- or should I say he's damn _finee_." Isabelle said winking to Alec with a mischievous smirk that he had seen far too much of it to know that she will be up to no good while fanning herself to imply how _hot_ that said guy is. 

"Izzy, is this your plan all along? Setting me up with a guy that I've never seen before?" Alec crossed his arms and looks at Isabelle expectantly for an explanation. 

"What- no, I'm just saying. No need to get all sherlocky on me." Isabelle said averting her eyes away from Alec while sporting a fake innocent smile. Alec huffed out a small laugh while shaking his head at her cute antic. 

"I get to decide how I will talk to him _after_ I see him." Alec said emphasizing on that particular word. 

"So you are saying you _might_ talk to him after seeing him??" Isabelle exclaimed excitedly before catching herself for blatantly blurting out her motive. "Ahem, I mean I'm just saying... You know.. That he's ah pretty good looking that's all. I'mtotallynotsettingyouup." Isabelle said fiddling with her earrings and mumbled on the last part quickly. Alec smirk at Isabelle knowing that he caught her red handed. 

"Whatever, I will decide on that depending on that guy. Now get out and make your day, I will sign for you. At the same time I will bring Mike out to the front yard to play." Alec said while pushing Isabelle out of his room. 

"Yay, okay. I love you!" Isabelle sing out happily and hugged Alec tightly around his waist. Her head only just reaching his shoulders despite wearing a six-inches red stilettos. She lets go of him after a few moments and skipped on her steps slightly showing how happy she was with her plan. Alec shakes his head fondly again at Isabelle and glance at the clock. 'It's 2.47. Guess I will bring Mike out to play now, won't hurt to let him play a little earlier than usual.' As if Mike, the golden retriever, can read his mind, he's already waiting outside Alec's room with a chew ball in his mouth and his tail wagging with eagerness. Alec chuckled at the sight of Mike's adorable action. 

"Alright, come on big boy let's go."

* 

'Oh my god, finally! One last house to go, which is the famous Lightwood mansion. Dear Isabelle has bought something again. Can't wait to talk fashion with her.' Magnus chuckled at that thought. He met Isabelle a few months ago, when he and Raphael played a game, 'rock paper scissor'. Whoever loses has to deliver to the furthest house. Magnus lost to that arrogant prick. But he was glad that he lost as he get to meet that beautiful Isabelle where both of them became fast friends with their mutual love in fashion. 

When he first saw her, she just looked so great in that black leather outfit that he can't help but praise her. Isabelle too, commented on how great he looks that dark Kohl eyeshadow and eyeliner winged to perfection (Magnus is always amazing, there isn't a time when he's not). Since then their friendship blossom and they even went out shopping together a few times. Anyways... 

Magnus took a quick peek at the time. '3.08. I should be able to reach there on time, the Lightwood mansion is a forty to fifty minutes drive from where I'm at. I might even be early. Great!' And Magnus set out quickly to finish his job, he might even invite Isabelle to go to Pandemonium. 

"It's only 3.56! Whoa I'm surprise at myself." Magnus announced to no one, amused at himself. 'Well better get it done then.' He got off the van and jogged lightly to the back of the van to get the parcel. The mansion is as grand as he remembers. Intimidating iron gate, and the splendid architecture will make one yearn to live a life like that, rich and elegant. Nah too bad he's poor. Albeit the mansion is spacious and grand, it lacks a bit of colours, not to Magnus' liking. All white and maroon, dull. Whatever, not his house anyway. 

Magnus got the parcel and nodded to the guard with a smile, the guard returned the smile and let him in without hesitation. Isabelle has ordered so many times that even the guards recognize him. The front yard is freaking _huge_. He have to walk for at least five minutes which is a pretty long walk to the front door just through the front yard, only the front yard. Imagine the backyard. 'Well, as soon as I'm done, I'm gonna go to Pandemonium~ what to wear though...' Magnus sang out to himself, getting into a good mood. 

Lost in thoughts about what to wear to the club, he didn't register someone calling him until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Magnus yelped out in shock and drop the parcel. The parcel landed on the ground with a _crash_ , not a dull thud, but a sound of freaking glass shattering. Magnus hands froze mid air, mouth agape as he looked down at the parcel. Even the hand on his shoulder tensed up. 

After a second or so, Magnus snapped out of his frozen state with a look of horror plastered on his face, ignoring the hand on his shoulder and quickly kneel down beside the parcel to lift it up carefully, clinking of the broken shards could be heard. 'Shit, I'm so DONE! It might be something fucking _expensive_! There goes my money...fuck!' Magnus mentally dreaded. He put the parcel back down on the ground and buried his face in his hands groaning. He really wanted to grip his hair in anger but that will ruin his hairstyle, so he settles for burying his face in his palms. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you. " A deep voice, owner of the that hand, piped up behind him anxiously. Magnus rolled his eyes, and whipped his head up from his hands, ready to spit expletives at that said person's face knowing it's unprofessional and a big _NO NO_ but he just don't give a fuck anymore because his money is at stake here! 

Instead breath got caught in his throat, the stream of profanities are left hanging at the tip if his tongue. He blinked several times at the sight before him, the parcel is the least of his worries right now (and his money). A pair of beautiful hazel eyes stares back at him. Magnus knows he have no brain to mouth filter and so his profanities got mixed with his question. 

"Fuck, you are hot. Sorry I meant to say who are you. I'm not always like that. I apologize for being rude." Magnus shuts his eyes momentarily, heaving out a force breath and mentally berates himself. 'Stupid you are so stupid. Best impression ever.' 

* 

Alec was playing fetch with Mike when Mike suddenly stops and his ears perked up to the sound of the gate opening. Alec glance at his watch to see if it's time for the delivery to arrive. 'It's only 3.59, there's still time before the parcel arrive. Who could it be?' Curious, Alec crane his neck to the direction of the gate where Mike was looking at too. What he saw made his mouth go dry and breath taken away. Alec could feel a raging blush spreading all over his cheeks and neck. He raise his hand and place it on top of his heart and feel the rapid pounding on his chest. 

In walk is the most _stunning_ , one of the kind, man he had ever laid his eyes on. Said man's eyes are the most unique colour he have ever seen, he wasn't sure if they are gold or green as they seem to transit into both colours, back and forth under the sunlight. They are framed by dark, smokey Kohl (how did he know?: Izzy), making the his eye colours pop brilliantly. Silver (snake?) ear cuff on his ear, a simple jewelry. The black button up shirt stretched obscenely over his bicep, sleeves folded up, showing of the strong forearms. Tight black pants shaping his sculpted legs like a second skin paired with black combat boots. His dark hair is coiffed in perfection with blue tips and his elegant fingers holding on to a box are adorned with some silver rings- wait a box? Alec's eyes widen as he take note of the box. It's Isabelle's parcel! 

He's the infamous deliveryman that Isabelle has been yapping about?? Alec was baffled! He did not expect that beautiful man to be a deliveryman, I mean look at him! Alec snapped out of his daze and called out to him since no one is at home now except him. 

The pretty man did not seem to hear him, so he jog lightly towards him and cupped his hands around his mouth to called again. But he still didn't hear him, briskly walking away, heading to the front door 'Damn, he sure is fast with those long sinful legs of his. Wait what am I thinking, geezes.' Alec rolled his eyes at himself with a smile. 'Looks like Izzy succeed in her plan.' 

He runs a bit faster to catch up with the man with Mike chasing after him. Finally when he got close to the beautiful man who is three to four inches shorter than him (which Alec mentally noted to himself), he grabbed his shoulder to get his attention, which was a HUGE mistake. Instead of getting the man's attention, Alec startled him, in which that man let out a adorable (wait what? Stop it brain) surprised yelp and _dropped_ the parcel. The parcel landed on the ground with a crash. 'Shit it's glass.' Alec blanches and immediately felt guilty when he felt the man froze and tensed up, he can't even take his hand off his broad shoulders as he had tensed up as well. 

After a few seconds, the man suddenly dropped to his knees and lift the parcel up gently. Alec cringed slightly when he heard clinking of broken glass shards. The man visibly dreading the situation as he buried his face into his hands and groaned loudly. 'Oh shit. Good job you, now he's gonna hate you now.' Eyes widening at the realization that it's his fault that he made the man dropped the parcel, he quickly apologize. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to startle you." Alec said panicked, an attempt to hope that the man would somehow forgive him. The man snapped his head up looking _pissed_ and Alec saw his mouth opening to say something, probably to shout at him. Alec braced himself to get ready for the onslaught of yells he will get from him, but it did not happen. 

Alec dared a peep at the man who was still kneeling down. The man's mouth was slacked open and he was staring at him with his beautiful _gold-green_ eyes. 'Oh it's both colours, so pretty.' Alec thought while he stared back. He almost let a grin slid onto his face, good thing he has great self-control (really?). Well...except when it comes to this man. Alec was completely taken off guard when the man speaks.

"Fuck, you are hot. Sorry I meant to say who are you. I'm not always like that. I apologize for being rude." That left Alec's mouth hang wide open. He blinked his eyes a few times incredulous, to process what the man had just said. Alec saw him squeezed his eyes shut in a regretful way, that adorable action made Alec laughed out loud which cause the man to flinch awkwardly. The man crossed his arms in defence and pout. Alec was awed at how the man can look cute and sexy at the same time! He just want to kiss the pout away and his lips looks so soft and glossy too... 'Alright stop right there Alec.'

"It's fine, you are pretty. Sorry I laughed. I'm Alec, Isabelle's brother and ah... I'm signing her parcel for her... Which is..." Alec gestured to the forgotten parcel on the ground. The man blinked and blushed at the first half of the sentence but snapped out of his stance and turned his attention to the parcel. He picked it up from the ground and tentatively hand the parcel over to Alec. 

"It's broken though...shit. I think I will take it back and tell my boss about it." The man sigh deeply and pull the parcel towards him, but Alec hurridly grabbed onto his hands to take the parcel back. Both of them froze at the same time when their hands touched. Silence settles around them for a few seconds before Alec hastily retracted his hands though he's secretly ravishing the warmth of the man's touch. 

"Er, I don't know your name yet. So... What's your name?" Alec asked while rubbing his nape, blushes coming back in full force. 

"Oh er, it's Magnus. Magnus Bane. Nice to meet you ... Alexander Lightwood?" Magnus cleared his throat and introduced himself while berating himself for forgetting to tell Alexander his name. Alec breath hitched when he heard Magnus says his full name. 

"Y-yeah, it's Alec actually... but you can call me Alexander. Nice to meet you too Magnus." Alec replied breathily, his blush still staining his cheeks."Oh and as for the parcel, it's fine. I will tell Isabelle about it and pay her back, so you don't have to worry about the money." Alec quickly added when he caught sight of the almost forgotten parcel again. 

"That's...very nice of you Alexander. Thank you." Magnus said, showing a beautiful smile, eyes lit up with the edges crinkling. Seeing Magnus smile like this, Alec gave a wide lopsided smile naturally. They stood around and glance at each other awkwardly before Magnus spoke up again. 

"I'm going to Pandemonium later tonight. I was thinking... Do you want to go... together?" Magnus asked with a underlying tone of seduction. Alec blushed harder and is creeping down his neck.

"Yeah, sounds fun." Alec said, excitement bubbling inside him. He took out his phone and hand it to Magnus. "Here. I want to know er...your phone number so we can contact each other later. " Magnus took over the phone, smirk playing on his lips. 

"You never cease to amaze me _Alexander_. " Magnus said, deliberately rolling his tongue when he said Alec's name which gained him a wide adorable grin from the said person. Magnus handed Alec's phone back and pass the parcel to Alec. "Well I guess you have to sign first before I go." and he handed Alec the delivery paper and a pen to sign. 

"Alright. So, see you tonight Magnus. I text you. Or call." Alec said, trying to stop a huge smile from forming by biting on his bottom lips and rub his neck again after passing the paper and pen back to Magnus. 

"Right. See you tonight Alexander." Magnus winked, eyes twinkling under the sunlight. They stood around each other again (just kiss already), the other seem to not have any intention to leave. Suddenly Mike (who I have not mention for awhile) barked at them due to the lack of attention, brought both of them back. 

"Heyy, sorry Mike, we will play later alright?" Alec chuckled and ruffled Mike's head. Magnus took the chance that Alec's attention is not on him and place a quick peck on Alec's cheek. Before Alec could response, Magnus _giggled_ and ran away. 

"See you darling! Call me!" Magnus exclaimed nearing the gate and turned away, not waiting for Alec's reaction. Alec stood stunned in place, his hand on his cheek. He could still feel the tingling sensation and warmth that Magnus' lips had left behind. A wide dopey smile appeared in his face unintentionally. This is the best day he had ever experience. Alec whipped his phone out and called Magnus immediately, not waiting any second longer till tonight.

"Hey Magnus..." 

(Poor Isabelle's item broke, but I don't she would give it any thoght since it got Alec a date. Although she will make Alec pay for it. Lol.)

**Author's Note:**

> I will upload chap 5 of 'Daily dose of Magnus Babe' either on friday or saturday and then I will be MIA for three weeks because exams... So there will not be any uploads for 3 week, sorryz  
> :-|
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! :-|  
> I really appreciate it! :-|


End file.
